s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11
The Dangers of Underwater Battle (水中戦の危機 Suichū-sen no Kiki) is the eleventh chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary With Ea in the grasp of the Clicone, a flashback shows that she was unable to hit the monster and intended to let it catch. However, she first attempts to deliver Daigo's phones to him, but is caught by the Clicone when her back is turned. The monster probes Ea's brain with its tentacles, causing her to become disoriented and lose her memory. Back in the present, Haruka observes that the monster is sucking Ea's brain, greatly reducing her intellect. Though she knows she must save Ea, she also sees that Daigo is still having trouble with the octopus monster. Haruka becomes frustrated as she too is in rough shape from her all-nighter. Suddenly, Ea uses her Gyoppi Staff's "Wild Goldfish" skill to cast the Berserk spell. Haruka becomes concerned as, while the Berserk spell increases attack power, it also makes the subject go crazy and attack enemies, which could be fatal under the circumstances. However, Haruka is relieved when it turns out Ea mindlessly cast the spell on the Clicone. The savage monster attacks Haruka, punching her straight up through the surface of the ocean. Realizing no one can see her face, Haruka changes out of her Brionac gear and equips her own Gyoppi Staff. Once the Clicone reaches the surface, she blasts the monster with her staff, destroying it. Back on the beach, Haruka sits by Ea and the two possessed girls who are unconscious, but safe. She laments Daigo's impulsiveness, though admits he is very kind. She wonders if he would worry about her if he knew her real identity. Though wishes to continue fighting, Haruka is too exhausted and she collapses on the beach as she crawls back towards the water. Back underwater, Daigo sees that Eternal Wind has saved Ea, but he is still in the grasp of the octopus monster. He believes he must take are of it himself as he must not always rely on Yurina, but his oxygen is almost entirely depleted. Quickly, he activates his Coral Sword's "Coral Slash" skill and destroys the monster with one swipe. Curiously, Daigo does not see a possessed girl, but he decides to bring Yurina back to surface. However, he is stopped when he is pulled down by the long tail of a fish-like monster girl that identifies herself as Lolivia. She explains that the octopus he defeated was just a monster she summoned from a pot. Lolivia then tightens her grip around Daigo and grabs Yurina as well. She puts her lips around Daigo's and begins to deplete his oxygen with her Oxygen Drain ability. Daigo then receives a notice on his phone that his data usage has reached its limit and, thus, his connection speed will be limited as well. Consequently, Daigo begins to loses his gear and transform back into his male body. When Lolivia attempts to drain oxygen from his crotch, she sees his male genitals, which shocks her greatly. Character Appearances *Ea Yuki *Daigo Seko *Haruka Nanao *Yurina *Lolivia Notes Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters